mai_sayaka_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts
This page is all about showing the script from M.A.I Sayaka. Multiple transcripts will be shown, each in a different category from the story. (Ex: Introduction, Bad Ending, etc.) 'This page contains many spoilers for later on in the game. Proceed with caution, unless you wish to be spoiled. '''Also, this script does NOT contain any cruel language, so the scripts are perfectly normal, and ready for everyone to read. It may talk about violence, so if you don’t like those types of themes, they are only in certain transcripts. Introduction ''The Introduction begins. Player is walking into a garage and is ready to relax. Small cries from Sayaka can be faintly heard. Player: “Ah, another long, hard day of work, and I finally get to relax.” Sayaka’s cries are becoming fairly louder, loud enough to where the Player could hear them if the Player paid any attention towards the noises. Player shuts the garage door. Player: “...?” Sayaka is sobbing in the background. Player: “Is that a...voice?” Player looks around the room for the source of the voice. Then, Player notices a rose-gold colored PC on a table in the garage. It supposedly wasn’t there before. The Player sits down in front of the short table, and the screen is very low, almost touching the keyboard. The Player knows that the voice is coming from the PC, so Player reaches out for it, but backs away. They look at the computer screen, still down, and there’s a female in the PC, her eyes not shown. ???: “Could you turn the computer on? Please?” Player takes a few seconds to process what is going on. Then, Player gasps in shock. Player: “Is there someone—?!” ???: “I knew it. -Crying- I am pretty boring, after all...” Player: “No, no, no! Ah, don’t cry! Shh shh...” Player frantically attempts to calm down the crying female. A few seconds later, they open the computer screen. ???: ”I really am horrible, and...AHHH!” The female finally realizes someone opened the computer. She looks shocked, possibly flabbergasted. ???: “Oh, my God! Someone actually turned on the computer!” Her voice is shaking from excitement. ???: “Oh, my gosh! Ehe. Sorry, I’m just really excited. Um, the truth is, I am Sayaka, and I am inside of your computer.” Player: “What?” Sayaka: “I know it sounds a little weird, but I really want us to be friends. I haven’t had a friend in such a long time...” Sayaka pauses. Sayaka: “And...um...I don’t really know a lot of people, at least, not from the outside world, but...” Player: “What?” Sayaka: “I’m really hoping I get to learn more about...you, from the outside world! You know, yeah. Like... the you ''you! Not just, like, some fake username.” Player: “I wouldn’t do that.” Sayaka: “But the truth is...how I got in here? Uh...well, one day, I was walking out in the park...suddenly, there was this weird computer-thingy, and it sucked me in here. And, so now, I’m just stuck in here, kind of left to rot...? W...Well, not really ROT, but, like, then I couldn’t really make direct contact with anyone in the— in the outside world. S-So, yeah. It kind of sucks being stuck in here, but at least I don’t have to witness, like, in first-person, like, any actual situation with all of these horrible things happening in the real world...and, you know...” ''Sayaka suddenly jolts. Sayaka: “-Gasp- Oh, my gosh! Sorry! I must‘ve...I must have bored you with all of my boring conversations...” Player: “You’re not boring. You’re not boring, Sayaka!” Sayaka: “Ahaha. Ugh...” Sayaka laughs dryly.